Know Your Stars:Kingdom Hearts Style
by Kitty45Kat19and94Keyoni
Summary: Like torture? Like Kingdom Hearts? Then, this is the right place for you!
1. Chapie 1: Sora

Halo and velcome to me new shtory. Me hopesh you enjoy me torturing ze Kingdom Heartz Characterz! Zis ish funnah, sho read all ov it! X3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the storyline (if there is one) I wish I did, but I don't. Now, on to the torture! X3

Sora: I thought you said you would give me a cookie!

Chapter 1:Sora

Sora walked into the spooky, dark room. When all of a sudden, a spotlight appeared and a chair is now visable.

"Sit" said a mysterious voice.

"What?" Sora scartched his head.

"Sit down, ya spicky headed moron!"

Sora sat on the mysterious chair, in the mysterious room, with the mysterious voice.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Sora jumped in his seat.

"Sora," the voice said "Painted Riku's brown hair silver."

"Huh?" Sora asked "Riku's hair was ALWAYS silver."

"How would you know?"

"I've known him since I was seven."

"How do you know you didn't dye his hair when you were three?"

"I've only known him for eight years!"

"Since you were three."

"What?"

"Moving on!"

Sora waited for what the voice would say next.

"Sora" Voice said "Is cheating on Kairi with Namine, who's cheating on Roxas with Sora."

"Say WHAT!!!???" Sora shouted.

Kairi walked in.

"You're cheating on me with my Nobody?" She asked.

"NO! The voice lies!"

"Who? Me?" Voice asked.

"Yes, you!"

Kairi slapped Sora across the face and walked away.

"Kairi, come back!" Sora ran after her.

"Wait" Voice said "Who am I supposed to torture?" Voice cheacked "Oh, this should be fuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!"

What'd ya think? And this is just the beginning. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

I'm gonna call the voice 'Voice' from now on.

Next up:Riku X3

Me:Torturing fun. Torturing good. Torturingll start a conspiricy against you!!

NO FLAMES PLEASE


	2. Chapie 2: Riku

I'm back with chapie 2! Zis ish funnier zen ze lasht! Just ashk Cornelia-lover or go to Fanart-Central! (Cornelia-lover'll know) Enjoy me torturing ze Kingdom Heartz Characterz!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Voice. Go away.

Riku:I don't even wanna know what you're gonna do to me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku walked into the dark room with his hands in his pocket. The same spotlight showed the same chair.

"Sit down." Voive said

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because, I am yo fatah! Now sit, son !"

Riku sighed and sat down.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Riku twitched.

"Riku," Voice said "Is a silver haired hobo."

"I am not a hobo." Riku said "And my hair color is cool!"

"I'm sure it is, son."

"You're not my father!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're not!"

"Whatever, hobo son."

Riku grunted.

"Riku," Voice said "Lives at the corner of Walmart and robs little, old ladies of their food."

"WHAT!!??" Riku stood up "I have a house, I don't rof old ladies of their food and WHAT THE HEAK IS WALMART!!??"

"Sit down, son."

"NO!"

"Sit down son. Or my lasers of doom shall blast your head off!"

Riku sat down and grunted again.

"Riku," Voice continued "Hates his poor, lonely father."

"I do not!" Riku said "I hate you though."

"But, I am your father."

"No."

"Riku," Voice ig nored Riku's argument "Sold his soul to darkness and betrayed his only friends."

"Well..." Riku hesitated "...Actualy..."

"I told the truth? I told the truth! I need to lie down!"

"And I need to get out of here!" Riku ranout of the dark room.

"Wait! Who am I supposed to torture and bring me personal enjoyment?" Voice checked his list "Ooooooooooo. I'm gonna like this!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enjoyed writing this! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Riku moggs old ladie at Walmart XC

Next up: Kairi

Me: I swear that one day an angry mob is gonna go after Voice one day!


	3. Chapie 3:Kairi

...Hello there! It ish I an here ish some more torture! Enjoy, for I took ze time to write zis...READ IT FOOZ!!!

Disclaimer:I still don't own anything. I wish upon a pretty,twinklely star. But,it aint happening!

Kairi:Gee I wonder what you'r gonna do to me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi stomped into the dark room. The same spotlight and chair appeared.

"Sit down,my childe."Voice said.

"Who's there?"Kairi looked around.

"Just sit down,red!"

Kairi sat down nervously.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Kairi gasped.

"Kairi is really an evil witch bent on destroying the world!"

"What?"Kairi asked "What are you talking about?"

"No,witchy. DON'T HURT ME!!!"

"I'm not a witch!"

"Yes you are."

"No--"

"Moving on,witchy."

Kairi crossed her arms.

"Kairi,"Voice continued "Spanks Sora's butt when he's a bad little boy."

"Eww!"Kairi said "Why would I?"

"Cause you like his butt."

"..."

"Kairi wants revenge on Sora for cheating on her."

"Shut up,you son of a--"

"Hey! Kids read this!!!"

"And this is coming from someone who verbally abuses people?"

"It's fun!"

Kairi cursed uder her breath.

"Kairi,"Voice continued "Wants revenge on Sora,so she's dating Roxas because Namine's dating Sora,who's cheating on her and she's cheating on him."

"Huh?"

Sora walked in.

"Kairi," He said "Vengence is not the answer." He walked away.

"Sora,"Kairi went after him."You're right. Mystery voice DOES lie!"

Voice cheaked his list.

"Tender." He smirked (If he could...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voice stole T.J. Detwiler's line. :)

Next:Roxas I'm gonna have sooooo much fuuuuuuuun! X3

Me:All That should have Voce open to the public. Square-Enix could use comedy like this! XD


	4. Chappie 4:Roxas

Disclaimer:I should just buy Kingdom Hearts from Square-Enix and save me the trouble of typing this message!

Roxas:HIDE ME!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas ran into the dark room and slammed the door shut.

"Crazy fangirls!"He said.

The spotlight and chair appered.Roxas sat on it.

"So tired!"He panted.

"Know your stars.Know your stars.Know your stars."Voice startled him.

Roxas jumped.

"Roxas saved me the trouble of telling him to sit down."

"You're welcome?"Roxas shrugged.

"Roxas is in love with Jesse McCartney."

"Say HUH!!!???"

"Well you are."

"Jesse's a guy and so am I."

"I know."

"Sick!"Roxas sished sickly.

"Roxas,"Voice continued."Does not respect his elders."

"Yes I do!"Roxas argued

An old man walked up to him.

"Have you seen my--"He began.

"Get outta here,old man!"

Voice chuckled.The old man left.

"Roxas,"Voice continued."Is in love with A--"

"Don't say it!"Roxas sat up straight.

"I was gonna say a ham ans cheese sandwich."

"Oh,well I do."

"Then marry one"

"WHAT!!!"

"You may now kiss the sandwich."

Roxas grunted.

"Roxas,"Voice tormented "Is afraid of the army of fangirls outside the studio."

Roxas turned around.

"There are fangirls out there?"He asked.

The door slammed open and old ladies ran in.

"Oh my gosh,Roxas!" one said.

"Get em girls!"They ran after him.

Voice checked his list.

"Hmmmm,I gotta think for this one..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was fun!

Next:Namine

Me:I-C-U-P!

Note:Voice was about to say Axel not a ham and cheese sandwich X3 XD


	5. Chapie 5:Namine'

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Namine: I DON'T WANNA BE NEXT!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine's sketchbook came flying into the dark room. She ran in and picked it up.

"Guys,"Namine shouted "That wasn't funny!"

"Sit down." Voice said.

"Ok?" Namine sat down nervously.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Namine yelped in surprise.

"Picasso,Vango,garlic,donut."

"Bit,garlic and donut aren't artists."

"Neither are you."

Namine gasped.

"Namine," Voice said "Her art is as cliche as her art."

"But," Namine said "My outfit's white..."

"Dull,white,boring,tackey,cliche. Like your art."

Namine sighed angrily.

"Namine," Voice continued "Draws her heads like feet."

"Say what?" Namine was annoyednow.

"Yeah. I mean,"A projection of Namine's art showed up "That kid's head looks like a foot."

"I'm a good artist."

"I bet,Miss cliche."

Namine ran out the back entrance.

"Where are you going,Miss Cliche?" Voice asked "The entrance is in the front."

Namine came back with a giant laser gun.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm gonna blast you to smitherrins!" Namine said.

"You can't. I am a voice in your head. I am...an prancy fairy princess! But,atleast I'm not cliche."

Namine started fireing,but missed every shot."

"I am the voice of Christmas Past!"

Namine screamed in frustration and ran out the room.

Voice checked his list.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was too easy! Namine tryed a laser,but failed miserably. --;

Next up:Demyx XD

Me: My bolonga was a first name. It's K-A-T-H-Y. My bolonga has a second name. It's  
B-U-R-B-E-R-K-I-N-G-!


	6. Chapie 6:Demyx

Disclaimer:I have come to realize that,not only do I own nothing in this story,but I have also realized that my friends are spazzes... XP

Demyx:Where's my SITAR!!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was pushed into the dark room. Larxene slammed the door in his face.

"NO!" Demyx banged on the door "Let me out! MOMMY!!!

"Sit down." Voice said

"Huh?"

"Mommy told me to babysit. Now,sit!"

Demyx sat on the chair as it appeared with the spotlight.

"Know your star. Know your stars. Know your stars."

"Who?"

"Demyx lives on the fourth floor of T.J. Max"

"I like T.J. Max. That's where I get all my Sitar picks."

"Ok..."

Demyx smiled.

"Demyx," Voice said "Has so little talent that he can't even play his Sitar in Xemnas's garage."

"I can't play my Sitar in the garage." Demyx said "The others throw sticks and stones and break my bones. And Axel bakes pies and cakes in there and throws flaming wooden spoons at me."

"Alrighty then..."

Demyx smiled again.

"Demyx" Voice continued "Is in love with Larxene."

"I like pie." Demyx said innocently.

"...Demyx is insane."

"Chicken noodle soup. Chicken noodle soup. Chicken noodle soup with the soda on the side."

"That's it I cant't take this anymore! I QUIT!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE STAND BY  
VOICE QUIT  
PLEASE STAND BY WHILE I FINISH MY FRIES. MMMMM POTATOES!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The real Demyx walked in and took his robot off the chair.

"Works everytime." He said while walking out of the evil room o toture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a feeling Demyx has a brain under that mullet X3  
Next:Axel X3

Me:Who else thinks that Reno and Axel are related?


	7. Chapie 7:Axel

Disclaimer:You know the story...

Axel:WHERE'S MY HAIR GEL?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel walked into the dark room. The spotlight and chair appeared once again.

"Sit down." Voice said.

"Whwere's my hair gel?" Axel asked ignoring Voice's request.

"Sit down,sir porqupine head!"

Axel sat down angrily.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Axel gritted his teeth. He must really wnat that hair gel...

"Axel is dating Larxene's sister, Ashling" (sweet revenge for what she did on X3 )

"Larxene has a sister?" Axel asked "I've never seen her before...HAIR GEL NOW!!!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not done torturing you, yet!"

Axel's eye twitched.

"Axel," Voice continued "Is a cheap copy of Reno."

"Who?" Axel got a shoe thrown at him. "What was that?"

Reno ran in. "No one copies the Great Renodini!"

"Renodini?"

Reno got a gun and started shooting Axel "Bang, yo! How dare you call yourself 'Reno'?"

"My name ain't Reno. It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Good-bye, Rneo Jr." Voice waved (if he could)

"I told oyu, it's Axe-AHHHHH" 

Reno shoot his butt. Axel flew in the air and broke a hole in the roof.

Voice checked his list as Reno left. "interesting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the late up-date! we had tests everyday except Monday and I had to study :( So if this chapter isn't as funny as the others, blame the school for making my brain rot!

Up next: Larxene XP

Me: You guys act like you want a period!  
Corey: We don't, but Marc does cause he's got no bullets!


	8. Chapie 8:Larxene

Disclaimer: I like peanut butter.

Larxene: I will not enjoy this!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene appeared in the dark room. Wrong turn at Alvercurcy. The spot light and chair appeared as Larxene glared at it.

"Sit down." Voice said

"Pfft. Why should I?" Larxene crossed her arms.

"Because I'll sent my evil, rabid bunnies at you!"

Larxene snorted and sat down.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Larxene snorted again.

"Larxene...will command an army of angry cockroaches."

"...Why?" Larxene was tapping her foot, now.

"Cause your hair makes you look like you have antenas."

"Grr"

"Larxene," Voice said "Will kill her sister, Ashling, for being her sister."

Larxene tapped her foot harder. "I don't have a sister." She said.

"That's because you killed her already."

"Why I outta--"

"Moving on with our lives."

Larxene was about to jump off her seat and go on a rampage that will destroy the universe...not to mention, Voice.

"Larxene," Voice continued "Wants to meet Sandy Claws and give 'em a biiiiiiiiiiig hug."

"How about I kill you instead?" Larxene made a fist.

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because...I am the ghost of Christmas Present!"

Larxene summoned her kunni and tryed shocking the rumor-spreading narrator. Every shot (or shock) missed.

"Hello there," Voice mocked "I am the one-and-only Voice, and I come to make fun of people for the enjoyment of myself."

Larxene stormed out of the room. (literally, actually Oo O.o)

Voice checked his list. "Oooooooo. Triple the madness!" He said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the late update, I was busy and I'm running outta ideas for this story. I actually didn't wanna post anything today, but then I remembered all those people who are waiting forever for the next chapter. I'll up-date eigther tomorrow or Sunday. Definantly, before Christmas. XD I hope you enjoy the next wad of chapters, 'cause I don't think this story'll stop anytime soon! XD

Next up: The Gullwings.

Julio: Never eat chocolate pudding with a spork. It'll hurt your tonsles!


	9. Chapie 9: the Gullwings

WOO it's about time I updated this shit, rite! Anyway, here's chapter 9!!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the heartless and Nobodies will dance on stage and get 1,000,000 munny more than you ever will! XP

Rikku: GIVE US TREASURE!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: The Gullwings**

Yuna, Rikku and Paine flew into the dark room.

"Do you think we'll find treasure here?" Yuna asked.

"I sure hope so!" Rikku replied. The spotlight and chair appeared.

"Sit down." Voice said.

"It's a mysterious voice from down below come to destroy us and eat our heads off! SHOOT 'EM IN THE HEAD!!! SHOOT 'EM IN THE HEAD!!!"

"I'll shoot you in the head if you don't sit down." The Gullwings all sat down on the chair. Yuna looked under the cushion. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for treasure, of course." Yuna relied.

"Well stop and listen to me!" Yuna put the cushion back down. Voice cleared his throat. "The Gullwings…their team name is called the Dullwings."

"What!?"

"No it's not!" Rikku said.

"Whatever…" Paine said.

"Ya got a problem with that, Dullwings?"

"We. Are. Not. Dullwings." Yuna said.

"Enough, petty pixies!" Voice said. "The Dullwings…toture Sora because they want his cookies because they work for Xemnas and his evil cookie army…of evil."

"I didn't even get that…"

"You're confusing." Rikku put a hand on her head.

"Whatever…" Paine sighed, bordly.

"Silence, pathetic wimps! The Dullwings…are wearing my underwear."

"…Eww…" Yuna stuck out her tongue in digust.

"Your underwear's too big for us, and I'm pretty sure there's mold in your underwear!" Rikku pinched her nose.

"As I said before: Whatever…" Paine crossed her arms.

"…Does this girl say anything except 'Whatever…'?" Voice pointed to Paine (if he could)

"…Whatever…"

"…OK…the Dullwings…have imaginary friends named Blinky, Klinky, and Lil Puddin Tatter."

"…Who's is who's?" Yuna asked.

"Simple…I don't know myself…"

'…I don't know if I told you this before, but YOU'RE STUPID!!!" Rikku shouted.

"Yeah, and if my aunt had a mustache, she'd be my uncle. Besides, I can't see your imaginary friends."

"We don't have any!"

'Rikku, stop trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"…Aren't you supposed to have a girlfriend?" Yuna asked.

"What's your point?" The Gullwings stared at Voice. "…OK OK. I know why you're all staring at me"

"Is it because you're g--" Rikku began.

"No No.It's because…you wanna give me a hug."

"Hug? …NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!" Rikku took out a giant laser gun.

'Y'know, the last person who tried that failed miserably." Voice checked his nails. (If he could) Rikku tried blasting him, then fell over.

Silence.

Cricket

Twitch

Chocolate

"…AWWWW MY EYES!!" Voice shouted. "YOU BLASTED MY EYES!!!"

"Really?" Rikku asked, hopefully.

"…No."

"…I'm soooo outta here!" Rikku disappeared.

"Don't forget about me!" Yuna disappeared also.

"…I don't like you." Paine said. She disappeared.

"I hate you too, Lil Puddin Tatter!" Voice called. He checked his list. "Oooohhhhhhh!!! The Emo guy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that took about…4EVER 2 UPDATE lol. I got the imaginary friend idea from Ashling (aka Famousraven and Cornelia-lover on She's writing a Pokemon Know-Your-Stars thing) I'm running out of ideas. If anyone has anything 4 the next chapter, don't b afraid 2 tell me, 'cause I'll use them :3

Next up: Cloud

Me and Claire: Hi!

Ashling: Hi!

Claire: R u gonna b on 2day? (AIM)

Me: Yup. R we gonna talk about u-no-wut?

Claire: no the u-no-who.

Me: u-no-he or u-no-she?

Claire: U-no-he.

Me: OK wut about u-no-he?

Claire: I'll tell u later

Me: OK

Ashling: U lost me at hi.


	10. Chapie 10:Cloud coughEMOcough Strife

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I updated early 4 once :) Now, it's time for drumroll THE 10TH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: …

Wally: holds up 'Bravo' sign

Audience: applauds

SsSsSs

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts…u would not b reading this because I would not b riting this!

Cloud: Oh, goodie. I have to get tortured by that Voice of doom…it's probably Sephiroth…

Sephiroth: …Shut up…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked into the dark room. He slouched slightly. The chair and spotlight appeared for the fifty-millionth time. (I don't think it'll ever stop…)

"Sit down." Voice said. Cloud sighed and sat on the chair. "Wow, that was easy!"

"What do you want from me, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked slouching in his seat and taking his hands out of his pocket.

"…Sephr-who? No idea who that is. Now, shush! Daddy's gonna tell you a storwy." Cloud cringed at the thought. Voice cleared his throat. "Cloud Strife…he wants a hug from his daddy-waddy."

"...I don't even know my father..." Cloud was very impatient.

"Oh…Cloud I am yo fathah!"

"Don't even try that trick, again!" Riku shouted.

"Shut up, son! I'm talking to your brother."

"I already know I'm not gonna enjoy this…" Cloud interrupted.

"Well, you will now!" Voice cleared his voice again. "Cloud Strife…wants to find Sephiroth and, give him a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG hug and tell him he wants to be his bestest buddy ever."

"…" Cloud didn't say anything, just cringed…again…

"What? You're okay with being Sephy's bestest buddy?"

"…It's official…no one understands me…" Cloud slouched more.

"But, I do, son. And, don't slouch so much. You'll fall off."

"Who gives a da--" Cloud fell backwards off the chair and took it with him.

"See? What did daddy tell you, faggy son?"

"Didn't you just finish saying in chapter 3 that kids read this?"

"…Pfft. Like I care who reads this!"

Cloud picked the chair up and sat back down. Voice cleared his throat, once again. (If I were Cloud, I would've walked out already. But we know Cloud…the masochist …)

"Cloud Strife" Voice said "Hates Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz because they stole his cookies and his pie last week."

"…You…REALLY don't understand me…" Cloud started slouching again.

"Yes I do, I am your father. AND, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLOUCHING!!?? HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR LEASON!!!!?"

"No, and I don't care if I fall flat on my face!"

"OK, it's your face's funeral." Cloud cringed. "If you keep cringing like that, your teeth'll fall out."

"Don't care…"

"Cloud Strife…is hitting on me, his father."

Cloud almost fell over, caught his balance, but fell anyway.

"Why would I be hitting on you!? 1) You're a guy and 2) I like Ae--"Cloud covered his mouth, before anything got out.

"Sephiroth?"

"What is you prob--"

"Is that right?" Sephiroth walked in with his super long sword. "Well then, let's settle this." Cloud stood up and got out his super fat sword.

"This time, we end it. And, you'll be the one to fall!"

"I doubt that." They leapt into the air and disappeared in a bright light.

"…Why does that always happen?" Voice asked checking his list. "Suk le bleu! It's her…me likey"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I updated quickly this time! I won't keep u good ppl waiting…4 as long as last time anyway…srry... GASP Voice doesn't care if lil kids read this...BRING ON THE 3 YEAR OLDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I enjoyed this 1 more than I did Riku (srry ppl :3)

GASP (again) does this mean Voice will b speaking French 4 the next person OH-NOES:O

Next: Yuffie

Marc: wut about the reverse mushroom?

Julio: Wut's that? Was it a mushroom created wen ur mind reversed itself and warped

Marc: (totally series) Yeah!


	11. Chapie 11: The Grand Ninja Yuffie

Wow1 I updated quickly again!!PARTY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! …cough… I don't think i'll stop till I do every character of KH...I'm not even sure of that O.o Well, enjoy another 1 for the day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Yuffie**

Yuffie poofed into the dark room. The spotlight and chair appeared.

"S'asseoir en bas, Yuffie." voice said in French. (Sit down, Yuffie)

"Excuse me, what?" Yuffie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ne faire pas denny me ! M'assied juste !" (Don't denny me! Just sit down!)

"IF YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND YOU, YOU MUST SPECK ENGLISH!!!" Yuffie shouted.

".. Dois-je ?" Voice sounded like he was about to cry. (...Do I have to?)

"...What?"

"JUST SIT DOWN AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!!!!!" Voice yelled. Yuffie quickly sat down. Mind-as-well not get the scary, foregn voice mad...

"what are you gonna do...?" Yuffie asked.

"Savoir vos étoiles. Savoir vos étoiles. Savoir vos étoiles." Voice said in French, again. (pretty self exclaminory..Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars.)

"English would be very nice..." Yuffie scratched her head.

"Yuffie Kisaragi. ..wants una galleta." Voice said in Spanish. (Yuffie Kisaragi...wants a cookie)

" I want a what?" I think Yuffie's confused...

" ¡Pienso que usted es mudo!" Voice pointed at the poor, confused ninja. (I think you're dumb)

"My...head...hurts..." Yuffie put her hands on the head.

"¡Yuffie Kisaragi. ..doesn't adora a su madre, mí!" Voice started crying.

"There is something seriosly wrong with you..." Yuffie released her head and glared at voice (who she can't see)

" Er De fra sør ?" Now voice was specking Norwegian. (Are you from the South?)

"I know you can speck English."

"…So what if I can?"

"SEE!!!??? I knew it!" Yuffie pointed at the ceiling. Voice looked up. He gasped. "What?" Yuffie asked, putting her hand down.

"The…" Voice hesitated. (Voice hesitating…IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!) "…THE SKY IS FALLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie slapped her forehead.

"What is your deal?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because of a lack of finer in my diet."

"WHAT DIET!? YOU'RE A VOICE!!!!"

"SILENCE, OR DADDY WON'T TELL YUU-YUU A STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU ARE NOT ANYONE'S FATHER!!!!" Riku and Cloud shouted from outside the studio. A little kid, no older than five came.

"But…he's my daddy…" He said, innocently. Riku and Cloud stared at him.

"…Well…YOU'RE NOT OUR FATHER!!!!"

"Security!" Voice shouted. Three security guards appeared and took Riku and Cloud away. "Bye bye, sons."

"What…was…THAT!?" Yuffie shouted.

"NOTHING. NOW LET ME TELL YOU A STORY, YUU-YUU!!" Yuffie gulped. Voice cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, a girl named Little Red Riding Yuffie skipped along the forest to bring a basket of goodies to her dear, sick father (me). When one day, a wolf came and ate Little Red Riding Yuffie by taking all her cookies and goodies away. THE END!!!"

"Some story that was…"

"Where was I…Oh Yeah! Yuffie Kisaragi ate Little Red Riding Hood for breakfast this morning. MUAHAHA…but I'm very sad."

"…OK I am sooo outta here!" Yuffie got off the chair and started walking away.

"Wait. What about all the good times we had, Yuu-Yuu?" voice pleaded. (Voice pleading…IT'S

THE END OF…the world's gone…MY WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) "Don't leave me with your brothers!"

"I HAVE NO BROTHERS AND NO FATHER!!!"

"Yuffie…I am yo fathah!" Yuffie poofed out of the room. "Darn! Doesn't look like that's gonna work anymore." He checked his list. "…I know what to do in this situation. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!"

The camera broke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE STAND BY

Broken camera

PLEASE STAND BY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreign languages make me laugh wen they're used against me I rly wanted voice 2 speck in random languages. But then I though "WTH R PPL SUPPOSED 2 UNDERSTAND THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" So, I put the translations in parenthesis….no, I don't speak in these languages. I used  …no idea y I did that "

Next: Leon

Mom: (messages her ankle) Never break your ankle wen ur 40!

Me: OK. I'll break it 2moro

Mom: (glares at me)


End file.
